Cowboy take me away
by littleitalygrl2
Summary: Massie is 18 and getting shipped of to rehab. Only Fleet Foot Ranch isn't like most rehab centers. It makes their rehab-ys work. What will Massie think of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy!! okay, so im trying out a new story. totally just thought of this a couple of weeks ago. im trying to be good about updating and stuff and already have the first few chapters planned out and stuff. soo yeah. read? review? ideas would be good too. :D**

** *_*_***

Massie grudgingly threw her money at the cab driver and stumbled out of the cab. Her silver dress was hanging off her shoulder and had a stain near the bottom. Her feet were bare and the gravel was digging into her soft feet, but she was too far gone to notice. Or care. She stumbled up the steps and started to unlock the door when it swung open.

Surprised, Massie stepped inside and tried to get upstairs but before she could even put a foot onto the first stair a light came on, flooding the foyer in a bright light. Her mom and dad were standing there, both in their bathrobes not looking happy at all. Her dad had an arm around her mother, pulling her to his chest while her arms were crossed across her torso.

"Massie. We need to talk." Her dad said. Massie stared at him for a second, then followed her parents into Mr. Block's office.

"You go out and drink, do drugs, and god knows what else. We have been very lenient because your grades were still okay. Well not anymore. We got your report card today Massie. 3 D's? Not one A! What happened?" Mr. Block exclaimed, throwing his hands down onto the desk. Massie flinched at the alcohol-amplified sound.

"So Massie, we are sending you to Fleet Foot Ranch. It's a rehab center out in Montana. You leave tomorrow. No technology is allowed so if you would give me your cell and iPod, now that would be great."

Her mom stood up and held out her hand expectantly. Massie dug through her small clutch and handed them over in a daze.

_What? How could they do this to her? Didn't her parents love her? Why? _

Massie's thoughts were swirling around in her foggy head as she walked upstairs. She had to pack; how long would she be staying? Somewhere in the midst of all this, Massie fell asleep, party clothes, high heels, and all.

The next morning when she woke up, there was a glass of water and 2 Tylenol sitting on her bedside table. There was a note next to the water.

**Sweetie,**

**You plane for Montana leaves at 9am.**

**Pack quick!**

**Love,**

**Mom & Dad**

Groaning, Massie looked at her iHome. The clock said, 7:02 am. Great. She quickly downed the Tylenol while the shower heated up. After a quick 15 minute shower, Massie emerged wrapped in a fluffy yellow towel. A giant cloud of steam followed her.

She quickly got dressed and pulled out her 2 Louis Vuitton trunks and a Tumi duffle, Throwing anything jean into one trunk, she started on shirts, sweaters, bras, underwear and shorts into another. She also added some casual dresses, just incase. Not sure if it was a real ranch or not, Massie tapped her lip a she surveyed her shoe collection. She finally decided on some heels a pair of cowboy boots the Dylan left over, and her Uggs.

As she tossed the boots in, she fondly remembered the night that Dylan left her boots over here. She had come over to hang out and Massie had convinced her to go to the mall to get some jeans. When they entered the mall, Massie saw a little Western shop. She dragged Dylan in and looked around. Why, they ever even went in the shop, she had no idea. But Massie ended up daring Dylan to buy the boots and she would do whatever dare Dylan wanted. So, Dylan had dared Massie to go into Chanel and try on a ridiculous amount of clothes, only then deciding that she didn't want _any_ of them. This seemed so childish and juvenile when they were in 10 grade. Now, looking back on that night, it was one of the best Massie had had that entire year.

She snapped out of her daze and decided to call Dylan to let her know that she was leaving. She was after all her best friend.

"Hey Dyl, I know that you are probably sleeping, but I wanted to let you know that my parents are making me go to rehab. I know. It sucks. But I just wanted you to hear it from me anddddd. Ummm, well I'm gonna miss you and Cam, and hell, maybe Claire. She was fun to party with. But I'll call you the second I get my phone back. So, I gotta go but yeah. You were the best friend I ever had and I love you forever. Bye."

With that, Massie wiped away a tear that had formed in her eye, not wanting to smudge her eyeliner.

So she continued packing and finally finished at 7:50. At 7:55 Massie was downstairs spooning lemon yogurt into her mouth. Her mom and dad were waiting in the Range Rover with her bags. Massie just had to say goodbye to Bean and then… she would go. Gone. Off to a ranch in Nowhere, Mon-kill-me, U.S.A. With any technology. Or friends. Fuck.

With that last thought she moved slowly(major hangover) to the little pug's bed and picked her up. "Bye Bean. I hope you have fun around here. Chew up all of mom's nice leather shoes. And her pantyhose! And don't forget dad's ties. See you sometime."

She set the dog on the ground and with a final pat, walked out to the Range Rover.

* * * *

After a less than emotional goodbye with her parents, Massie went through security and donned her black Chanel sunglasses as she made her was to the plane.

She boarded, got comfy in 1st class(her parents wouldn't let her ride anything less) and started to fall asleep. It was only a 3 hour ride to Billings Logan Airport and then some farm hand would pick her up. The plane landed with out any trouble (Massie always ahd a secret fear of planes) and she was going to pick up her luggage.

!0 minutes later, Massie was waiting with her luggage, arms crossed and hips cocked. She watched people come and go and saw a few reuniting couples. The girls would always run up to the guy and fling themselves onto them. There was a small part of her heart that ached when she saw them. It only reminded her of her painful breakup with Dempsey Solomon a month earlier. She caught him in bed with 'Bridget' from 'L.A.' who was just a 'friend' visiting. Naked. Well it was obvie that she was 'reuniting' with Dempsey in more ways than one… Needless to say, she flipped. Screaming, crying, she even slapped him across his gorgeous face.

As for that Bridget girl? She cowered in the bed, drawing to sheets up to her chin and looking scared. After Massie had gotten out all of her initial anger, she glanced at the girl and spat,

"You little whore."

As she passed through the door frame, she had spun around on her heel and yanked off the ring Dempsey had given for her on their year and a half anniversary. She threw it at Dempsey and hoped to god that it hit him. But she didn't turn around to see, she was already halfway down the stairs and all the way out of his life.

As she finished going back down memory lane, a pair of dusty cowboy boots stepped up into her view. Her eyes traveled up the faded jeans, well-worn tee shirt, tan muscular arms and then a mouth, slightly crooked nose, gorgeous brown eyes, and then a cowboy hat. A legit cowboy hat.

He touched the brim of his hat and nodded.

"You must be Massie. Massie Block."

*_*_*

**okayy what do you think? i know its not terribly long, but maybe review? :) **

**xox,**

**sarah**


	2. chapter two

**So hey! i really like this story and wanna keep it running. but i decided to change the plot a little bit.**

** so instead of Fleet Foot Ranch being a rehab center, its just going to be a family friend's ranch. because i decided that i didn't like the whole 'massie goes to rehab' idea (:**

**and i LOVE the fact that you guys are adding me to you favorite stories lists and stuff, but REVIEW. review review review! no reviews, no story. seriously. i dont expect a lot but, just a little teeny tiny review wouldnt hurt. thanks! :)**

********

The ride home – or to the Harrinton's ranch – was quiet. Massie sat in the front seat, arms crossed and looking out the window. With every cow or barbed wire fence she saw, her heart sank a little bit lower. She still couldn't believe that she was actually getting shipped off to her parent's long time friend's _ranch_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Derrick's voice.

"So… why did you come to Fleet Foot?"

At first, Massie just looked at him, her mouth hanging open. Did he really just ask that? I mean, duh.

"Uh, my parents thought that I had a problem with … stuff. I guess I got a little bit carried away. But did they really have to send me out here? Doesn't it seem a little bit _much_ to you?"

Derrick turned to look at her, his face unbelieving.

"You really think that you didn't have a problem then Massie?

She shrugged. She always thought that it wasn't a big deal, even though she had heard –and experienced- some horror stories from being intoxicated.

"I guess it never sunk in. I mean, all my friends did the same stuff, and their parents didn't ship them off to rehab. Right?"

"Wrong. I don't see the point in getting drunk. Can't you have the same amount of fun, without drinking that much?"

Massie thought about this. _I guess you could. _But it helped to have something that you could blame your actions on.

"Well... I guess. But, it's like my escape. You know?" she said, turning to him, slightly surprised that she was opening up to a random dude. Maybe he would understand... but then again, he was from a ranch.

Derrick looked at her, shaking his head slowly.

"My parents told me some of the stuff that your parents told them..."

"I don't. And that is **exactly** why you are here. You know?"

Any feeling that Massie had had a second ago was gone. So much for her 'opening up' and him 'understanding.'

"Great. This is why I never wanted to come out here. You wouldn't understand. How it feels when everyone single person you know and trust gets wasted every weekend. How your boyfriend cheats on you because your best friend would give him some when she was drunk. Or how it feels to just be care free for a couple of hours. Would you." she mumbled as she slumped lower in the leather seat.

Derrick raised his eyebrows at her like he had heard her, but he didn't say anything.

About 20 minutes later, he pulled off the main road and onto a private driveway. It was bumpy and Massie hit her head, trying to sit up. She rubbed her tender head while she looked at the paddocks and horses. There were a lot of horses. Maybe she would get to ride?

She remembered back when she was in 4th grade, she got Brownie for her 10th birthday. He had been her all white pony that was supposed to carry her off to a prince and they would live happily ever after. Or at least that was what she thought when she was ten.

Massie remembered marching around the stables in her shiny rubber boots and cantering Browie for the first time. But, when she entered high school, her parents made her give him up. She started to have less and less time to go out and see him until it got really bad. So she had reluctantly given him to Galwaugh Stables where she boarded him, and now he was a school pony.

Derrick started giving her the speech on how the ranch worked, how she would actually have to help them out with rounding up the cattle and do any repairs around the barn that needed fixing.

He showed her the low slung wooden building that was the guesthouse. Derrick had grabbed her suitcases and showed her new room for the next couple of months. It was a smallish room, with an Indian theme. From Navajo blankets to a wooden bedframe, and a several small carved figurines. Massie sighed as she plopped down on the comfy bed and looked around.

"So do I actually get to bring guests here?"

"Umm, nope. Not unless my parents approve. Your parents basically told them to watch you pretty much 24/7... sorry Massie."

"Fine. We'll see how long THAT lasts."

With a huff, she got up and started to walk out the door.

"Well aren't you gonna show me the rest of this hell hole?" she said, looking over her shoulder.

Derrick followed after her, shaking his head slowly.

He showed her the barn, with its roomy stalls and hay loft. There were a couple of horses in the stalls, munching on hay. Derrick showed her where the tack room, grain room, and pitchforks and rakes were then walked her out to show her the riding rings.

After Derrick finished showing her the barn, they moved on to the house It was a modestly sized building, with 2 stories and a cute little porch out front. He showed her his parent's offices and where the kitchen was. She had a kitchen in the guesthouse, but there was a standing invitation for breakfast (which was a 6:30 A.M. sharp) and dinner was always a big event.

"So, you mean that I have to get up at 6 _every single morning_?" Massie asked meekly, already dreading the thought.

"Mmmhmmm. We have to eat and the ranch is never very quiet. Sometimes we have people come in for lessons but this is mostly a working ranch. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask anyone around. We have about 5 farmhands that help us with the cattle and with the new horses. We have to go out to get the rest of the herd from the range in about a week, so that means a lot of riding all day. I can teach you pretty much anything you need to know around the barn, so just ask."

Massie sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to unpack now. Is that okay?"

Derrick nodded and just reminded her that she didn't have all day. When she was done, she was supposed to go down to the barn to start riding.

_Did the work here never end? _she thought as she turned to go and unpack her belongings.

20 minutes later, she emerged, in jeans, a fitted tee and her cowboy found Derrick inside one of the stalls, picking out a horse's hooves.

"Hey. So what am I going to do now?" she asked, looking expectantly at the cowboy.

"First you are going to help muck out stalls. Then you may get to ride. We'll see. Okay?"

"I have never mucked out a stall in my life. Try getting me to start now." She replied, crossing her arms across her chest and looking at Derrick like he was crazy.

"Well if you don't want to eat, that's fine by me..."

"Wait! You never said anything about not eating!" Massie cried, stomping her foot. Derrick turned around, laughing.

"Did..you..just..stamp..your..foot?" he gasped in between laughs.

"So?"

"Nothing, you just didn't seem like the type to stomp your foot like you were five. Anyways, you want to eat? Get to work. It's pretty self explanitory. Now go! Stop looking at me like I'm the weird one! YOU stomped your foot..."

With that Derrick turned around and walked out of the barn. Massie sighed and trudged over to the closet where the rakes and pitchforks were.

"I'm only doing this because I have to eat. I'm only doing this because I have to eat." she muttered as she grabbed a wheelbarrow and started on the closest stall.

*****

**so, what do you think?**

**sorry for not posting in a while. SOLs sucked. **

**see the little green and white button that say 'review'? **

**press it. it'll make my day. :)**

**xox,**

**sarah  
**


End file.
